joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Boy
Biography Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up with his parents In Southern California, He was a teenage actor and heart-throb known for his roles on several teenage sitcoms. He eventually contracted a rare illness that nearly killed him. It was only an untested serum administered by his parents that saved his life—and granted him an amazing ability that led to him becoming the shape-changing super hero and prominent member of the titans known as Beast Boy. Personality As a member of the titans, Beast Boy tends to exaggerate or make up things about his life to attempt to relate with the rest of the titans. He also struggles with self confidence issues, not thinking his Powers are strong enough. Interestingly enough, Logan is often the first to take initiative in anything in the group. Though he’s a slacker to anything that he doesn’t care about. His favorite pass time is to eat on his bed and “chillax”. On the team, He is the guy everybody likes. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Raven. He will often comfort or reassure his friends when they are feeling insecure or upset. He has a goofy, sometimes dry and sarcastic, sense of humor. He is also very brave, almost selfless, strong-willed, independent, and loyal to his allies. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. Logan does have something of a temper but this is only showed when he is at his breaking point. Super Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth, past and present. Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing, or shift into numerous animal forms in rapid succession. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot, and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. * Enhanced Dexterity: Logan can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. Logan can even move his fingers and toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. * Superhuman Strength: Logan is super-humanly strong and can lift between 800 lbs and 25 tons. * Leaping: Logan can leap several stories. * Climbing: Logan has small claws on each finger and toe to enhance her griping and climbing abilities. * Seismic Sense: '''Logan can sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. * '''Slow Decent: Logan''' can fall at a much slower speed, much like a feather float downward as if they had a parachute, which is much useful for avoiding serious injury. * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Logan can hear with amazing clarity. * '''Supernatural Agility: '''Logan is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than most Heroes and Villains because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level. * '''Supernatural Balance: '''Logan possesses limitless balance capabilities, he’ll never fall over, can balance in any position and he will never have to worry about disorientation, vertigo, nausea and so on. he can move easily on fast moving and violently shaking surfaces as well, no matter how quickly he may move. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Logan has a level of durability high enough that he is unharmed by pistols, rifles or high level free falling. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Logan's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than their most species. * '''Supernatural Vision: Logan can see a target several kilometers away without optical aid. * Flow Motion: Logan can fluidly move around on both land and air. This allows him to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. Basically using his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into her fighting style, allowing them to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. Category:Teen titans Category:Fictional character Category:Original Teen Titans Category:DC